


when time comes to rest and you are by my side (it blurs)

by orphan_account



Series: always on my mind [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A bit too long, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Keenker, M/M, Parley, PotatoScience, Right?, again written at two am, but who gives a shit, consensual as always we ain’t no mean dirty dirty, me @ me: go off i guess, new fics in this series will be like every week? Ish?, parkner, smut but nothing explicit, this time ;), thou hath been forewarned, tiny but of angst, what can I say I’m a night owl, yes all of the titles of these fics are from one alessia cara song don’t judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Start at the beginning off the series for understanding!~“So who haven’t you told him yet?”Harley pauses. “About...?”“Us.”Harley bites his lip. “I want to, but...”Peter frowns. “What’s stopping you?”~Harley has a past in his little homophobic town. It isn’t bright.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: always on my mind [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642360
Comments: 14
Kudos: 411





	when time comes to rest and you are by my side (it blurs)

“We really should tell him.”

Harley sighs, setting down his tools. “I know. It’s just...”

“You haven’t come out yet.”

Harley runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah. That.”

“Why don’t you?”

Harley looks back. Peter’s standing there, he’s so innocent,  god-

“Harley?”

He snaps back to reality at the sight of Peter’s concern. “I just- what if he doesn’t-“

“He accepted me,” Peter says. “Why would you be any different?”

“It’s just-“

Peter bites his lip. “This isn’t about Tony, and we both know it.”

Harley’s eyes flicked downward, exposing his thoughts. 

“Are you going to talk to me?”

Harley just closes his eyes. 

“Oh. I see then,” Peter sighs, sarcasm spoiling his tone. “Well, if you ever feel like talking to your boyfriend instead of avoiding me, let me know.”

He walks out of the lab, taking care to slam the door on the way out. 

Harley buries his head in his hands. He’s just managed to wreck the only good thing in his life right now. Picking up his tools, he works on his project until his arms are cramped and his eyes ache. 

Pushing back the chair, he dumps his tools away and stores the project, walking out of the lab. It’s late, and the lights are dimmer more then usual. There’s a faint glow emanating from the mess room, and the sounds of chatting and the television. He walks past resolutely, to bound in self-shame for fun. 

Walking past the hallway, he silently makes his way to his room. He’s about to open it when there’s a small snap of a door closing from down the hall. 

“Peter?” He calls out. “Hello?”

Waiting for a second, he pads down to Peter’s door. His knuckles rest on the wood lightly, before finally weakening and knocking. “Hey sweetheart, can I come in?”

“Don’t call me sweetheart,” a voice mumbles from inside, and Harley takes it as a yes.

Opening the door, he finds Peter in a pair of flannel pajama pants laying on the top of the bed. 

“Can we talk?” Harley asks.

Peter licks his lip. “How about I listen.”

“Fair enough,” Harley agrees. He sits on the edge of the bed. “When... well, let me start at the beginning. I figured out I was gay when I was fourteen.” He shifts awkwardly, crossing his legs. “One of my classmates, Austin, said how hot this girl was, and the only word that came to mind was pretty. We were in the locker rooms- and Austin changed his shirt, and everything clicked. I did more research, but by the time I was fourteen I was gay and proud.”

Harley sighs, running a hand through his hair. “When I was fifteen, I had my first boyfriend. It wasn’t serious but... soon the whole town knew. I was the town queer, the different kid mothers wouldn’t let their children play near. Eventually my boyfriend moved away, and then I was all alone.” 

“I came to my car one day to find the windshield busted, glass everywhere. The hood was keyed pretty badly. Someone had spray painted the word ‘fag’.”

“Harley,” Peter breathes, but Harley isn’t done. 

“I fixed up the car, got a new windshield, and persuaded the mechanic for a paint job for the hood in exchange for work. He was a good guy, Phil. Never cared about... you know.”

Peter sits up fully, focusing his attention on Harley’s eyes. 

“The next time someone tried me, they did it to my face. A couple of the sport boys tried to corner me outside school. Yelling, taunting. Eventually... I snapped.”

Harley glances away, his cheeks awash with red. “I punched the lead guy in the nose so hard I broke it. I kept punching, and got a few in return. I went home with a bloody nose and a black eye, but everybody knew that I’d beaten them up. From them on, I was avoided but at least left alone.”

“Harley,” Peter says again, this time with more sympathy. 

“I lived alone, for the most part. Mom was never around much. I had Abbie, though. She’s great.”

“As soon as the school year ended,

I made contact again with Tony and practically begged him to let me come for a summer. Or longer. I’m just so scared- rejection hurts Peter, it hurts so much-“

“Come here,” Peter says. “Hey. I’m sorry, Harley. I... I guess I never really thought about the fact that you came from Tennessee. Here, well... Ned was cool and MJ’s a lesbian and I just... I’m so sorry, baby. I’m so sorry. We’ll tell Tony when you’re ready, ok?”

Harley smiles, snuggling into Peter. His leg is hooked around Peter’s hip, and their noses are brushing. Harley leans over and kisses him. 

It’s sweet and perfect and so fucking domestic Harley might just die. What ever did he do to deserve this boy?

Peter makes a small sigh of contentment between Harley’s lips, and eventually they fall apart. Harley’s head leans against Peter’s and they fall asleep entwined. 

~

“Should I go wake Peter up?” Nat asks. 

Clint’s munching cereal by the counter. He signs to Nat a few words.

She signs back to him, and he groans and reluctantly sticks his hearing aids in. “You go.”

“I don’t want to walk in on that again,” Nat snorts. 

“Then knock,” Bucky advises from the stove. 

“Whatever,” Nat mumbles, setting down her coffee and walking resignedly to Peter’s room. Listening, she doesn’t hear any... noises.

“Malen’kiy?” She asks, knocking quietly. “Petey, you awake?”

With no answer, she gently pushes the door open. The sight makes her smile. 

Harley and Peter are firmly intertwined on the bed, their legs twisting together and noses and cheeks brushing. 

She takes a minute to savor the moment, even taking a picture of two. 

But she’s gonna have some fun as well. “WAKE UP!”

“Gah!” Peter yells, and Harley just groans. “Jesus fuck time is it,” he mumbles. 

“Time to get up. 10:30. And I am pleasantly surprised to see you both- well, mostly- fully clothed. I’ll see you in half an hour.”

Nat flounces out of the room, red haired head held high with a quiet laughter. 

“Ughh,” Harley groans. “I can’t believe I slept in jeans.”

Peter chuckles quietly beside him, his fluffy brown curls still buried into the pillow. “Do you need some help taking them off?”

Harley flushes red. “Did you- did you just-“

“Just because I look innocent doesn’t mean I am,” Peter murmurs, still half buried in the pillow. He lifts his head up, doe eyes still bleary from sleep but wonton with desire. “Kiss me.”

Harley leans down, and slowly, carefully, presses his mouth to Peter’s. Their bodies settle in a way that is familiar now, twisted limbs and glowing smiles and with every kiss they fall closer. 

Peter moans as Harley begins to suck a small line down his neck, worrying a mark into his neck. 

“Baby, Harley-“

“I’ve got you,” Harley murmurs. “Let me take care of you, Darling.”

Peter whines, offering himself up again. “Please.”

~

Harley falls back onto the bed, chest and body heaving with exertion and glistening in sweat. Peter’s in a similar position next to him. 

“Jesus,” Harley mutters. 

“We are so doing that again.”

“Me bottoming or me riding you?” Harley asks with a smirk.

Peter rolls onto his elbow, grinning through his mess of curls. “Both.”

Harley laughs, the sound clear and unheeded. “Cmon, lets get cleaned up and to the mess room.”

Peter begrudgingly follows him, and after they’re cleaned up for a little while Harley mutters about needing a shower. 

“Me too,” Peter says, before realizing. 

“Well sweetheart,” Harley says. “How about we save water?”

“Oh, you’re on, Keener.”

Harley smiles while turning on the water, letting steam envelop the ridiculously beautiful bathroom courtesy of Tony’s money and Pepper’s design. He shucks off the sweatpants he’d hesitantly pulled on earlier, and Peter does the same before they step into the shower together. 

The heavy water beats down on Peter, cascading rivulets making their path down his abdomen. In Harley’s eyes, he’s the best thing he’s ever seen. 

Peter gathers some shampoo in his hands, then begins to massage it into Harley’s curls. 

The southern boy lets out a guttural moan, his head thumping against the tile. 

“Who knew playing with your hair was such a turn on for you,” Peter giggles. He works his hands deeper into Harley’s curls. “I love these curls, you know? Don’t ever cut them, they’re so pretty.”

“You too,” Harley manages to croak out. “If you get a buzz cut, I’m breaking up with you.”

Peter laughs, letting Harley’s head be rinsed under the shower head. It feels like something out of a rom-com, washing each other’s hair, kissing in the shower. 

It’s as if no matter how hard they try, they can never seem to fight. 

Harley moves his lips down to Peter’s jaw, touching them slowly to his collarbone and moving his way up. “Mmm, you look to good in the water Darling.”

“Really,” Peter gasps. “Well, you look-“

“Beautiful? Stunning? Absolutely dashing?”

“Hot.”

Harley smiles while kissing Peter, there’s soap in their mouths but they don’t care, they’re two hopeless love struck teenagers making an epic, brilliant mistake. 

Peter jerks back, and a thousand feelings flash behind Harley’s mind. “Honey, you ok?”

“Soap in my eye.”

He lets out a small breath of relief. “Oh. We’d better wash that out.”

Within a few minutes they’re dried and dressed, pausing for a goodbye kiss before walking towards the mess room together.

The smell of pancakes and bacon awaits them, heaven and glory all in one sniff. Peter sighs like a child on the first day of December, then hops onto the last available stool.

“Pancakes or bacon?” Steve asks. 

Peter licks his lips. “Yes.”

Natasha glances up from her crossword. There’s a de-assembled gun next to her. “Hey malen’kiy.”

“Hi Auntie Tasha.”

Harley snorts. “Auntie Tasha. You’re so fucking adorable.”

Peter blushes a pale pink, deciding to dig into his pancakes rather then at Steve’s raised eyebrows. 

“Hey Harley, want anything?”

“Just bacon, thanks Steve,” He responds. 

A plate loaded with bacon, and no stool to eat it from. 

“You’ll just have to wait your turn,” Peter crows, reading his mind. 

Harley frowns, setting his plate down. Then a smile dawns on his face, and he moves behind Peter. “I’ll just stand here.” He wraps his arms around Peter’s waist and smiles into his neck, mouthing soft butterfly kisses on his skin. 

“Harley,” Peter whines. “I’m trying to eat.”

“If you can’t I can’t either.” Harley’s hand migrates to his t-shirt hem, letting the rough pads of his machine-worked fingers brush Peter’s abs. 

“Stop flirting and eat,” Nat yells. 

Peter frowns. “You ruin all the fun, Auntie Tasha.”

Breakfast is over before they can think. Peter scarfs down his pancakes in a way only he could, as in faster that safely, and Harley wanders around chewing his bacon. 

“Hey Peter?”

Almost everyone’s gone by now, it’s just Nat at the table. 

“I want to come out to Tony. Tell him about us.”

Peter blinks. “Really.”

Harley smirks. “Yes really, Darling.”

Peter smiles, then kisses Harley softly. “Whenever you’re ready, baby.”

Natasha coughs quietly from behind them, and Peter blushes a delicate shade of pink. 

“Let’s go,” Harley murmurs, and the pair back out of the mess room and head towards the labs. 

“Wait, you mean right now?”

Harley stops short. “Unless you don’t want to, or-“

“No,” Peter says, eyes shining. “Let’s do this, baby.”

Baby. Who ever though Harley Keener would be in a stable relationship?

Not him, that’s for sure. Definitely not him. 

“One last chance to back out,” Harley warns.

“If you don’t want to, Harls, that’s ok too-“

“Jesus,” Harley laughs. “We’re so awkward. Ok. Let’s just do this, huh?”

Peter gives him one last smile before throwing open the lab door. 

“Hey underoos, kid.”

“Hi Tony,” Harley mutters. His gaze flies to anything but the Mechanic. Peter can see it, and it’s heartbreaking.

He’s scared.

“Everything ok?” 

“Fine!” Harley blurts out. “Everything is fine.”

Tony narrows his eyes. “You sure, kid?”

“Tony, we have something-“

“I have something to tell you.” Harley says all in a rush. 

Tony swivels to face them properly. “Ok, shoot Harls.”

“I-“ Harley starts then stops. “Tony, I’m gay.”

His world stops. 

When Tony smiles, it starts again. “That’s great, kid.”

He’s still calling him kid. Tony doesn’t hate him. He’s ok. “It- it is?”

“Of course,” Tony laughs. “Cmon, I may be straight but I know the world probably better then you do. Everyone’s different and that’s ok.”

Harley feels like he could cry. 

“Tony,” Peter says. “There’s- there’s something else.”

“Hmm?”

“Harley and I- Harley and I are dating.”

Tony’s jaw drops. “Oh shit.”

“Is that bad because I thought-!“

Tony guffaws. “No, kid, it’s fine. Just... unexpected?” He looks at them like he’s sizing them up. “No, you two work together. Peter’s the bottom though, right?”

“Tony!” Harley cries, faking an affronted look. Then he smiles a devilish smirk. “Of course he’s a bottom.”

“Oh my god,” Peter groans, shoving his red face in his hands. “I am leaving this conversation.”

“Cmon darling,” Harley drawls, exaggerating his southern accent. 

Peter only blushes more. “Don’t do that.”

“What?” Harley says, keeping up the game of banter.

“Be... southern. I can’t handle it.”

Tony chokes on air. “Yup, tmi. Leave, you rabbits.”

Harley smirks again, dragging Peter away. Once they’re outside the door, he collapses into laughter. “Oh my god that was hilarious.”

“Humiliating,” Peter grumbles. “He did take it well, though.”

“I can’t believe you managed to gross him out so fast! Perfect idea, darlin. I’m going to remember it forever.”

Peter blinks. “What?”

“About my accent,” Harley explains.

“That wasn’t an idea,” Peter answers. 

Harley stops. “Wait. What?”

Peter groans. “Do you want me to spell it out for you? For a future genius, you’re quite dumb sometimes.”

Harley still looks confused. 

Peter smiles, a rare snarky smirk. “Your accent turns me on.” 

Harley’s eyes bug. “Really?”

“Really.” 

Harley smiles, and it’s like liquid sunlight. He grabs Peter’s hips and leans him against the wall. “You, sweetheart, are really not what you look.”

Peter chuckles. “Who knew Peter Parker could be dirty?”

“Mmm,” Harley whispers, kissing his way along Peter’s collarbones. “Have I mentioned that I love your neck?”

“A few times,” Peter responds. “Mostly in hickeys.”

“I love this neck,” Harley growls. “I love how fucking defined your jaw is. I love how you moan when I kiss right between it and your neck. I love how you grind on me when I bite down.”

“Harley,” Peter moans. 

“There’s a reason I always stand behind you, wrap my arms around your waist and kiss your neck,” Harley murmurs. “I get the three best things. Your hips, your neck, and your abs.”

Peter whines, clutching onto Harley’s hips with crippling intensity. 

“But here,” Harley whispers, right into Peter’s ear. “I get to see your face. That fucking jaw and those damn doe eyes. I get all of you, Peter. Isn’t that amazing?”

“Harley- fuck-“ Peter chokes out. “That w-was way to poetic compared to what- what I’m thinking.”

Harley smiles into Peter’s neck. “Then what are you thinking, sweetheart?”

“That I really want to blow you.”

Harley almost chokes. Nothing, no amount of snarky-ness and keeping his head on during sex had ever prepared him for Peter Parker being  dirty . Not only was it fucking remarkable, but so, so hot. 

“But not in this hallway,” Pete continues. “My room?”

Harley’s responds by looping an arm underneath Peter’s ass and hauling him up. Peter wraps his legs around Harley. 

Finally,  finally,  Harley kisses him. It’s warm and soft and also fucking hot. Harley’s teeth clink on his, and it shouldn’t work but it does. It’s messy and perfect and a disaster all at once. 

When Harley drops him on the bed and their lips connect again, Peter thinks he would never have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> thank y’all so much for reading this trash! updates in the series are weekly but all separate fics, so subscribe to my profile for more!
> 
> my tumblr: @all-this-panic-still-no-disco


End file.
